Confused
by MADALiiNE-ARiiELLE
Summary: 14 year old Satome Karino thought she had a perfect life or so she thought. She had everything, looks, money, poularity, friends and even a sweet boyfriend... or so she thought... Everything has changed now & she's confused, not knowing what to do...


Satome jumped on her bed. It was already past midnight and as hard as she tried, she just couldn't go to sleep. For the past hour or so she looked at her clock then at the ceiling constantly thinking of everything that was going on. Her father was having problems with his leg again and needed surgery, her Ninang Lien has cancer, things weren't going so great with her and Chad (her boyfriend) and she wasn't even in the best state of health.

A couple of days ago she got into a fight with Chad and things weren't looking to good for them and there future. Things used to be so great with them, they used to spend all the time in the world together, talked late at night on the phone went to the movies and concerts everything. She had everything, a supportive family, friends, looks, money, popularity and even a great boyfriend. Satome felt like they were the perfect couple... that is until recently, when things started going bad...

"OMG! Why is this all happening? Why is everything so fck'n screwed up?!!! WHY?"

Satome rolled over on her side and faced a photo of her and Chad in a picture frame. A single tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek. _BUZZZ! _Satome jumped up, and grabbed her phone, she just received a text message from her friend Yuka and went to read it.

It said, "**Hey, are you still up? I'm going to go head over to Daisuke's house right now to go meet up with the guys… if you want to come, let me know now. Laterzzz**."

Satome went and called up Yuka to let her know she was interested in going, in a couple of minutes she then got off the phone. She then got off her bed, walked into her walk in closet, grabbed a white tank top, some Abrecrombie and Fitch skinny jeans, a black Juicy Couture Jacket, her black coach bag and left.

She waited outside the gate of her housing community, until Yuka came driving up in her silver Lexus. Satome then jumped into the car and they drove off towards Daisuke's house.

"Hey… Satome…"

"Yeah… what?"

"I'm surprised that you wanted to come and see Daisuke and the boys again, especially after what happened with you and Chad…"

sigh "Yeah…"

"Well, don't worry about it… tomorrow we'll both start fresh… we'll head over to the beach and snag us up a couple of hawtties. How do you like the sound of that?"

"Um… Yuka… remember… I'm still going out with Chad…"

"OMFG! I thought you would've already broken up with that loser by now… You're so much better than that… Do I seriously have to remind you?"

"No…"

"Um… actually… I think me and the rest of the girls might have to…"

"No… it's okay."

"Remember… your part of the H.U.A.C. (Hot Upper Asian Class), you don't flirt, date, or even talk to guys who aren't at that level… especially Chad! Remember… we only date guys who are hot… guys with the nice tan and the nice body… guys with strength… guys who are total athletes…. guys who are smart, of course… guys who have style… and guys who have… money!"

"I know…"

"Oh really now? Well if you really do… then why are you going out with Hiromu? He's not even asian!"

"Because I love him… I love his personality… I love how he can make me laugh… and I love how he's not like most guys… He's nice, cute, sweet, and he treats me right… In my opinion… he's perfect…"

"Well in my eyes, Risa's eyes, and Karin's eyes, he's not. He never has time for you… he's always busy whether it's because of school or sports or friends… You don't need a guy like that… You need a guy who will always be there for you… A guy that will answer his phone if you call late at night… a guy who will drop anything he's doing if you ask him to come over… a guy who will buy you gold and diamond jewelry… a guy who doesn't make you worry, yet alone make you cry…"

sigh "But I love him… and he loves me too… Nothing will ever change that…"

"Me and the girls know you love him, as painful as this is to say… we even knew he loved you too… but the question is… does he still love you now?"\

"What do you mean, **now**?"

"What I mean is does he still have the same feelings he had for you, back when you two started going out? Or has his feelings changed and has he moved on?"

"No… you're wrong… you're all wrong… I love Chad… he loves me… and were not gonna break up…"

"Satome…"

_RING! RING! RING!_

gasp

"Satome… whats wrong?"

"Uh… um… Chad… he's… um…"

"Yeah? Chad is what? He's what?"

"He's calling me right now… What do I do?"


End file.
